


The True You (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drugs, Flirting, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friendship is months in the making, but both are feeling a little antsy to know that one day it might just become something more. Lots of dialog, exploring their relationship more.  tbc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True You (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

**Author's Note:**

> PM me any ideas on where I should take this, I'm an open book!

“So tell me, what's the sickest thing you've ever done for money?' Chac leans back and takes the waterpipe to his lips, inhaling deep of the burning herbs. Teldryn's red eyes where locked on his, and it was something Chac had a hard time getting used to. He exhaled thick plumes of smoke from his nostrils like the dragon he was, and passed the pipe over to his friend.

 

“You're digging up a lot of these private questions, You're lucky I'm not in my right mind, or I'd backhand you for it.” Teldryn complained, his drawl exceptionally sarcastic tonight. He smiled and took the pipe to his lips, sucking until he couldn't hold any more. The Dunmer mulled over the question, and exhaled with a groan, smoke curling around his stubbled lips.

  
“A woman paid me to kill her husband, she told me it was because he'd been abusing her, so of course I offered to help get rid of him.” Teldryn paused and there was a moment where it looked like he was considering diverting the subject.. Chac wouldn't be surprised if he stopped. “But of course not everything was as it seemed, and soon enough I found myself in jail for killing an innocent man while the woman runs off with some _dandy.”_ the Dunmer looked ferocious when he sneered, thinking back on the memory with great distaste.

 

“No..she sold you out?”

 

“That she did, dirty tramp.” Teldryn takes his second toke from the pipe until he'd had enough. Chac mused over how the elf effortlessly blew little rings of smoke from his puckered lips. Teldryn was good at that, he was probably good at pretty much all things oral, he thought. Chac had to hold back a grin at the idea.

 

“And how about you, boss? Surely you can't leave me hanging on the edge of my seat about _you're_ conquests.” Teldryn acted as though he couldn't care less, but deep down, he really did. Especially now, feeling the pleasant buzz in his mind, safe in the walls of the Dragonborn's home.

 

“Oh I'll tell you, but I'm afraid it's a close tie between several of my least favorite memories.. Well let's see here..” He glanced at the Dunmer seated across from him, eager to shock him. He knew exactly which one to tell.

 

“An orc paid me a weeks worth of gold to fuck me.” Chac blurts out, seeing Teldryn's face suddenly sour with shock.

 

“No, you can't be serious.” Teldryn scoffed, his brow furrowed in disgust. “Fuck you, as in, in the arse?” Teldryn asked, feeling suddenly stupid for it.

 

“Yes, in the arse.” Chac laughed, shaking his head. “Mind you this was when I was a young little caterpillar.” Teldryn shifted in his seat and gave his boss a quizzed look. The thought alone was discomforting to say the least, knowing Chac had prostituted in the past.

 

“Was he hung like a mammoth?” Teldryn had to ask, high and not above prying such a nasty memory. Chac seemed delighted as he laughed, blowing smoke from his nostrils.

 

“He was, and I lost consciousness at one point.” The way he said it, so casually, made Teldryn laugh. He was used to rowdy stories but these where cut of such a different cloth. “Long story short, I spent every dime on Skooma to simply help me forget.” Chac sighed when the pipe was now empty, both of them reeling in memories and a pleasant numbness.

 

“So let me get this straight;” Teldryn starts, leaning on an elbow and getting comfortable in his seat “You've been a prostitute, a Skooma addict, a wandering bard and now the Dragonborn? And I thought my life was in a rut.” Teldryn had to feel for the elf, the Bosmer had a lot more burdens than he led on and Teldryn had grown to understand him despite their petty differences.

 

“I've been a lot more than that.” Chac grumbled, admiring the way Teldryn simply watched him. He could tell you the countless times he wished those eyes watched him with intrigue, but no, never.

 

“You're really something else, aren't you?” Teldryn mused, saying it in that way that made Chac desire him that little bit more. Chac puffed his chest out and gave it a firm beat with his fist, playing tough.

 

“I _hope_ that's what you think of me.” Teldryn watched as his boss stood, gathering more wood and tossing it into the fire. The flame grew, and it felt almost too hot to bear. Teldryn didn't mind it though, and the Bosmer had to scoot his chair back and away before he could think of sitting again.

 

“Anything I can get for you?” Chac offered, seeing as how Teldryn was technically his house guest. The Dunmer raised his glass and shook it slightly, the elf seeing his drink almost gone. “More? How much wine can you possibly drink?” He joked, not letting anything slip by uncommented, it flustered the Dunmer..but in a good way.

 

“You asked, I answered.” Chac filled his pewter glass, seeing the elf spin his drink before taking another hefty pull. “You ever have Rotmeth? I heard its absolutely dreadful.”

 

“Dreadfully delicious, you mean? Sure it smells like skunk but it gets the job done better than any flin or sujamma.” Chac helped himself to a glass, and felt himself a little tipsy on his feet. They where going to sleep good tonight, that's for sure.

 

“If I ever come across a brewer making it, I'll be sure to save some for you.. it probably would suit your tastes even further after it's sat for _days._ ” Chac saw the suspicion of his pierced tongue as he feigned a disgusted look.

 

“Speaking of tastes, why did you get that tongue piercing? Surely it gets in the way.”

 

“On the contrary, sera, it's quite versatile.” Teldryn grinned, taking the purple stud between his teeth and biting down on it to show the other elf. It was fun to play with and Teldryn was a Dunmer who grew easily bored. “I've been told I'm _quite_ the expert at using it.”

 

“Oh so it _is_ for sex, then!” Chac piped up, suddenly imagining his friend performing his apparent craft on a woman, and then, on himself. The Bosmer grew flustered and sat himself down next to the Dunmer, legs spread. “It's a damn shame _I'll_ never get the chance to try it out.”

 

Teldryn recoiled, and gave him a mischevious grin “Indeed, you're shite out of luck.” Believe him, once the Dunmer knew he had his boss in his clutches, he reveled at every chance he could get teasing the bastard. “But don't go looking all out in the wastes about it, there's plenty of fish in the sea.”

 

“You just love holding it over my head, don't you?” Chac sighs, running his thumb across his lower lip and glowering at his companion. A very big part of him enjoyed the way Teldryn lured him like a fish, giving him just that bit before pulling away. Because he knew he'd bite, every time.

 

“I've grown to appreciate it.” Teldryn drank his fill and chose to unravel his scarf, knowing the elf was staring down his muscled throat now exposed to him. Chac wasn't sure if he wanted to bite it or throttle it more the damn Dunmer was gorgeous tonight, as always. Teldryn's crimson eyes darted towards his own and they held a silent staring match for what seems like mere moments.

 

“You're staring at me again.” Teldryn piped up, crossing his thick arms, boots locked at the ankle.

 

“Well, you're making yourself very available to stare at.” Chac leaned in, fire catching on his imposing features. “Forgive me if I'm a man of such visual pleasures, but come on, Sero. Look at you!” Chac was high and he was so very pent up when it came to Teldryn. He couldn't have it, couldn't even go NEAR it, and yet the handsome bastard was flirting with him relentlessly. As a friend.

 

“Please, boss, you're flattering me.” Teldryn smirked, leaning his shaved head into the palm of his hand as his flamboyant friend went off on him. “And you already know flattery won't get you anywhere.”

 

“Teldryn, you're being cheeky.” Chac pointed to him, and the blasé Dunmer leaned back in feigned innocence.

 

“You love it, don't you?” He had to say, and Chac felt as though a pressure inside him was ready to blow.

 

“I do-!Wha- hey!” Chac started, raising his shoulders up in a shrug, and he was about to retort, but he really couldn't think of anything to say. Teldryn began laughing and it was the most infectious sort of chuckle he'd ever heard. Raspy, and dark.

 

“Let me think for a second.” Chac silenced him, holding his hands up in defense. He closed his eyes tight and thoughts raced along his mind and he looked so clearly comical, it entertained the Dunmer to no end. He climbed into his chair and got comfortable, awaiting his chance to tease.

 

“There's your second.” Teldryn grinned, playing with the stud through his tongue. Wether he meant it or not, the brief thought of running his pierced tongue down Chac's cock came to his mind. The thought alone startled him out of his playful spell, and he shook it free from his head.

 

“And there goes another..” He continued, watching the Bosmer grow more frustrated. He waved his hands around his face in a frantic attempt to think, but moreso..he was just playing. He liked it when Teldryn played along..loved it, actually.

 

“Fine. Listen up, because this is only going to come out right once.” Chac cleared his throat and opened his eyes, taking in all of Teldryn at once. His smile had faded seemingly, but that was okay. “As you can see I am exceedingly unsober, and you'll be happy to know that yes you've indeed flustered me yet again.” His hands flourished as he talked, Bosmer where batty, he thought.

 

“I recommend that you release me from your clutches this instant.”

 

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Hup, can you just shut up, please? Do you ever shut up?” Chac complained, and went on “Thank you. You've been teasing me for weeks now, batting your eyes and swinging your hips and by the gods you need to _stop!”_ Teldryn was overly pleased with himself, but still that thought haunted him... Giving Chac what he wanted. When someone wanted you so badly for so long, Teldryn thinks it may finally be taking it's effect...regardless of who it may be. Begging looked good on anyone, he supposed.

 

“I've done nothing of the sort, it's just your wishful thinking.” Sero lied, of course he was teasing the poor elf, that's kind of what he _did._ He toyed with the many piercings in his ear and let the other elf watch, exasperated. “And please control yourself, I'm starting to get uncomfortable.” Teldryn didn't mean it though, he'd grown to enjoy the play.

 

“I know..I know.. you've said it before, 'keep it professional'. I heard you.” Chac sighed, now stretching his legs out before the fire while Teldryn curled himself up inside his seat, knees by his chin. “But I'd like to remind you once again that I am a professional at many things.” He cocked a brow at the elf, making it obvious he was offering his services once more.

 

“Riiight.” Teldryn sneered, and then the thought came to his mind again. Taking up the elf on his offer, letting him show the elf just how much of a professional he could be... Have his clothes ripped from his body by a strong pair of hands. Teldryn had never been intimate with a man before, and these thoughts used to be so rare and now they're flooding into his mind..gods, was it the drugs? It must be. He felt uncomfortable again and it showed.

 

“Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Sero.” Chac defended himself, finally finding the time to calm down. He didn't want to pressure the Dunmer past the point of play, but he was very frustrated tonight, and Teldryn was the only reason why.

 

“Thought of what, letting you fuck me? Come now, let's be reasonable.” Teldryn wasn't going to have any of it, and he decided now would be a best time as any to divert the subject before any more of these blasted thoughts could crawl into his mind and filthy it. “I'm not that kind of man.”

 

“I'm well aware of this. Have it your way, spoilsport.” Chac was done, and he proved it when he crossed his arms tight over his chest and closed himself away from the Dunmer. He stared into the fire while Teldryn followed suit, silence hanging over them for too long a moment.

 

“...”

  
“It's nothing personal, Chac.” He says, more like whispers.. Chac turned to him and gave the Dunmer a nod, understanding him. He wasn't happy about it, but hey..life sucks sometimes. Sometimes you just had to deal with someone being steadfast in their ways, no matter how lunatic they may seem. Chac would gladly satisfy whatever sick fantasy Teldryn wanted, if it meant having him. Not many would be so eager, and he was a fool to deny the Dragonborn for so many months.

 

“Yeah, nothing personal.”

 


End file.
